User talk:Skizzerz
Please add new comments at the bottom Hi Skizzerz! Thank you very much for all your work at the MTG Wikia! I am quite new to MTG and I always thought that it is a pity that there was just relatively little Wiki-coverage of MTG. Helge Sorry if I skrewed up with putting this here instead of elsewhere Ok Skizzerz, you have to fix the mechanics page. I tried but I find myself unable to delete pages and/or figure out how to add them. "Free Card" is not a mechanic, nor is "Split Card", "Familiar", or "Tapping". All these are parts of the game yes but are not mechanics so much as nicknames and and extra info. Again I appologize if I should have posted this elsewhere and for ineptitude at editing. --The preceding unsigned comment was added by Kraza karak (talk) Thank you! Here's a Jimmy Wales card to add to your deck, as a thank you from me (and him) for the hard work you've been doing -- it's great to see this wiki starting to take off! Please let us know if there is anything the Wikia Community Team can be doing to help you out. — Catherine o' the ComTeam 05:26, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Can You? Sorry you dont approve of my format. When i put that in there wernt any table formats that I could find. Also now that wikia changed our format I cant really find my way! Ive been really busy and was wondering if you could change it to the way you want it for me,Thx Demonxtro (talk) Sorry. Listen setting up poilicies ist really my thing, but I will give my opinion if its needed. Also About the main page thing, that was just so that nobody could vandalize it. edition image flipping So, I finally got some code working that might suit your needs (requested on another wiki): w:User:Splarka/tricks#Tabbed_navigation_.28folding_multi_wiki_tabs.29. It might not appear to be what you wanted, but I've adapted a demonstration here for you of what it can do. Click the icons in printings/rarity. I used external images for laziness, it should work the same with tags Note that it requires: # the full table be wrapped in # the individual flippable pages be wrapped in: # an equal number of links be inside (which is inside the foldtabSet but outside the foldtabBox). Apparently the links can be Boring wikilinks or even tags. Please note that any links in the "foldtabHead" div will be used for page flip anchors. Anyway, try it out. Lemme know how it goes on my talk page here or on central. --Splarka (talk) 01:30, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Inexperience Hey listen, I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble due to my inexperience. I have a wealth of knowledge as far as Magic goes, but I'm absolutely green when it comes to making wikis. All I can really do is copy other good articles and make the appropriate changes for them to work in how I need. I don't really understand a lot of it. I imagine you'll be cleaning up after me a lot. -- Organous 03:11, 8 September 2007 (UTC) : P.S.: See? I even forgot to sign again. -- Organous 03:11, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Judgment Just want to let you know that your images for the Judgment set are suffering from a common misspelling. There's only one "e" in "judgment." I'd correct this error, except I don't really know how to edit the images used in templates. I noticed this when doing Planar Chaos. -- Organous 23:56, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Wow, sorry for taking so long on this but I only just noticed this message >_<. It's fixed now. -- 17:21, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I'll make you a deal The current table for creating a card page is not very user friendly. If you can convert it to a template along the lines of this: : then I will finish up the Arabian Nights release and start working on either any release of your choice or any other project. If this where a static template then i could piece it together on my own but since this one needs to be able to have some complex stuff in it like being able to not display P/T for enchantments and land and allowing blanks for flavor text Im out of my league. Also Card Image and Printings/Rarity will need to be able to increase as need. Is a template like this even possible? Vantar 01:03, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :I'll admit, I don't truly understand it yet, but basically what I've been doing is taking a model card for what I want to do and then just change the necessary parts for whatever card I'm doing. So far, I've been using Putrefy as this model, but for the cases when I need a creature, I've been looking at Angel of Mercy to know where to put it. For the cards that have multiple printings, I'll just look to Akroma, Angel of Wrath and edit as needed. I've always been doing that kind of stuff, just copy/pasting other articles that work. -- Organous 01:10, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I made it at , and you can check out the wiki code there or look at the example here to see how it is called. Questions, Comments, Concerns? -- 02:02, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::Hi, hi, I'm an IP; or so it looks like it. I think you should alter the code for that template so that it's no longer got defined parameters, lest you want blank spaces and/or forced text (it's hard to explain this, truly). Try using "#if"'s. ;) :::Your wiki looks pretty good, and it looks like it's going well. Care to spare me some information about its foundation, staff, and such? That would be appreciated. Thanks. 220.239.176.229 12:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hi Skizzerz! :) Actually, I did play MtG a while back. Might still even have some cards somewhere... But the reason I dropped in here was that I'm currently showing this wiki to a Polish community which is pondering establishing their own MtG site. Expect some more traffic if they do.... :P Best regards, TOR 16:28, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Good/Bad News I don't know how you'd take this. I asked on the Magic forums what they thought about a Magic wiki, and I ended up being linked to http://mtgsalvation.com. I think that would explain why this one doesn't get much traffic. I'm already heavily considering giving this wiki up, since one already exists. -- Organous 21:09, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the useful code, I'll be sure to make use of it. This would be my second-favorite out of the four wikis I edit because there isn't as much covered (the others are Wookiepedia, Battlefront II, and Dndapedia :P) Thanks! And I'll be sure to keep contributing. Fbh bard 12:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Apologies OK, sorry for jumping the gun, I forgot I'd saved the Plains changes, I've reverted those (since they were only used to test that it was working properly). I'm aware that your current system took months, but as I found out, it's no real reason to keep them 'as-is'. After all, progress is progress. The Table System isn't the best out there, but the pages like Template:Mana will make life much simpler, but utilizing advanced functions of extensions you've had from the start. Not to mention the CardTable is designed to replace text, as opposed to writing a complete table every time. Also, the border can easily be turned off.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 23:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm at a loss to see how the Mana template makes things simpler... it would be easier and cause less loading/parsing time if you just re-upload all the mana symbols with full names and just ucfirst: the input. As for writing a complete table every time, you'll have to explain that to me as well. The current method also uses a template (that makes very good use of ParserFunctions). Also, I was trying to get a look like for the card pages, hence the layout I'm using (I've failed miserably at the CSS aspect of it, though... that and the decklist CSS). Anyway, it's kind-of a bad idea to judge something before it's finished, so why don't you actually finish what you are working on and getting an example up somewhere so we can compare things side-by-side and then decide the pros and cons of each to improve and consolidate them into one standardized template. --Skizzerz talk - 23:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I get what you meant as per the table. It originally was like that, but only a few cards remain in that, the rest do use the Cardpage template. See Ajani Goldmane, Akroma, Angel of Wrath, and Birds of Paradise for some good examples of it in action. --Skizzerz talk - 00:01, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Heya Nice to meet you. -Shen 01:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Uh, thanks :) --Skizzerz talk - 02:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Capitalizations Is there a way to correct capitalizations in the titles of pre-existing pages. Example: Kamigawa block doesn't link to the Kamigawa Block page, due to the lack of a capitalized B on block. Bacod253 03:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Ability Pages As a moderator, I guess it's you who makes the decision. Should efforts be made to redirect links specifically for creature abilities? Most all keywords are listed under the page Keyword Abilities with definitions, but there is a proliferation of single keyword pages (ie: Absorb, flying, shroud etc). Should these pages be abandoned/deleted? Inter-linked? Bacod253 02:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Auto-Italicizing It seems as though the plan backfired. Some inter-links are impossible now.. ie: [ (noun)|counter ] is now [ [counter (noun)|counter] ]if it's located in the auto-italicized areas. Mirri the CursedBacod253 16:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Perhaps limiting the auto-italicizing to flavor text areas only? Is that possible?Bacod253 16:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) re:Nice Work I'd be glad to, although I definitely know much less about parsing functions and such then you folks. I'm learning. =) Bacod253 16:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Card template for Lands When I omit the cost field of the card template for land cards, it still views as } Example: Darksteel Citadel Is there a way around this, or just do lands the old fashion way? Bacod253 04:16, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Card Images I typically use other databases which allow me to cycle through cards faster, rather than typing in the full card name like gatherer makes you. It's non-userfriendliness is a big turn-off. But yeah, I'll go get the unbordered ones. Bacod253 01:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Page Recommendation What should be done to differentiate the Alpha card Sacrifice and the term Sacrifice? The term already has many, many links to it. Would making the card page "Sacrifice (card)" be appropriate? Bacod253 01:56, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :It seems good form to be consistent, but so many links... I have no strong feelings one way or another really. Bacod253 03:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) 500! So I recently created the 500th page, and I went to wikia gaming central, but I couldn't find any link to us, or even any mention of MTG Wikia... What's up with that? Bacod253 03:30, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Upon further investigation, I found that they actually have duplicate pages of our pages as if we didn't exist... http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_The_Gathering ::It appears that ODDITY took care of it, I was away on vacation at the time, so sorry I couldn't be of help. Anyway, if you notice anything on Gaming, feel free to bring it up on the forums, as I usually frequent them :) (or use my talk page, that works too, as I have bureaucrat rights on the Gaming hub as well) --Skizzerz talk - 15:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Dimir Aqueduct Hey Skizzerz, I'm the new Ravnica-fan who has been creating Guild-pages for the past few days. I created the page Dimir Aqueduct, but i'm not very experienced with editing and adding links etc. Can you please fix it and/or tell me how to make such links? (is it just copying from the Gatherer?) Thanks a lot. RavnicaBlockFan 15:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Bound//Determined --Numotflame96 01:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I was working on the card page for Bound//Determined and my computer started acting up. i went to the preview button and everything looked fine, but i clicked save and it got all messed up. could you look at it and see whats wrong? New Gatherer Beta Format I'm not sure if you've seen this yet, but Wizards is beta testing a new more useful gatherer. The downside is that the stock card images now will contain the borders. Since the whole card template is seemingly your baby, I just wanted to bring it to your attention. Bacod253 16:55, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I see that. Although it appears that the image displayed is a handler and not the picture itself, so I'm going to see if I can figure out their backend storage system so that I can get at the borderless images. As for how it concerns the cardpage template, it really doesn't. Just don't put around the card image :) --Skizzerz talk - 20:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::OK, that was quick. I've figured out how they store the images on the backend, so it should be relatively simple to build something that can grab them (I'm making a special page that will automatically create a properly formatted card page when given a name). --Skizzerz talk - 20:31, 22 January 2009 (UTC) templates hi again. i was looking at some other wikis and was wondering is there a template to link page together. like the boxes on mtgsalvation where it show all the pages in the same category. just wondering if that template was hidden somewhere because it makes it easier to find stuff. Numotflame96 19:45, 25 January 2009 (UTC) New gatherer format with the new gatherer attachment, is there realy apoint to creating new card pages? wouldn't it be just as easy to just have a link to hook directly into the gather data base for people searching for cards? Numotflame96 21:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) kkNumotflame96 21:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Cardpage Template Hey. I made a page for Angelic Chorus. I have both the Tenth Edition and Urza's Saga images uploaded. I really like how the picture changes when you select the different printings. Could you make it so that the flavor text changes because the flavor text varies from printing to printing? Keep me informed. -- A.louis11(talk)| Founder of The PSD Wiki and The AppleScript Wiki. 03:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC) homepage The home page seems kinda boring. could i change it and make some stuff like a weekly article, monthly article and some other stuff like that? also do you know of anything like a deck rater/evaluater or deck tester feature on the internet? Numotflame96 02:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Users Hey Skizzerz. I just checked the recent changes-page, and I noticed there are very few active users on this wiki. Since 10 February 2009 (as far back as I can see) there are only a few users which frequently change pages: you, Bacod253, Numotflame96, and me. I wonder if this wiki needs more active users to grow... Do you know what to do? RavnicaBlockFan 17:35, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Is there any way we could get in on that sweet banner action that comes up on every page? Street Fighter Wiki has a banner and they only have 193 articles. We also aren't represented very well from wikigaming. We're hard to find. Bacod253 18:33, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, we can apply for the Wikia Spotlight, that should hopefully draw more people to us. I'd really like to get that Gatherer extension enabled before doing so, but the tech team is taking their time in testing it out & such. --'Skizzerz' 00:18, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Are/have we made any headway in applying for the Wikia Spotlight? Bacod253 01:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Patch submission Hey there! If you'd like to submit patches, please mail them to bugs(at)wikia-inc.com with a brief explanation of the changes in the mail. Note that it might take some time before these are applied. And to make things more efficient, I'd advise submitting more/larger changes in one patch, rather than multiple patches with smaller changes. Cheers, TOR 23:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) New User Intros Why is it that "I" welcomed the new user CodeBLU? Recent changes page attributes "my" post to the user Wikia. I'm not opposed to this, but they could at least let me know. Bacod253 14:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I see what you were trying to do now. Pawn it off on me, eh? ;) Bacod253 14:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::In the wiki I use, I saw that a new user was welcomed by wikia, so I went to the user page to see wikia's welcome, and because I looked at it, wikia put my name on the welcome. Apparently, this is how the system works. --Quadibloc 04:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Untap Symbol Gatherer doesn't seem to want to import the Untap Symbol. For consistencies sake, could you import it from wherever you get things, so it's the right size? Bacod253 01:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Forum: Watercooler Hi. From the wiki where I do most of my editing, I've copied over what I think are the standard Wikia templates for forums, and Forum: Watercooler. This is the forum which will allow site issues to be discussed without having to put everything on poor Skizzerz' UserTalk page! And I started it out with a comment - I found this wiki earlier from a Google search, but when I tried to browse for it in Wikia Gaming, it wasn't among the ones under the "Tabletop Games" category, which is where I noticed the wikis for several other CCGs. I don't know how one goes about giving a category to a wiki (although I suppose it could be dug up in the Help). I hope creating the forum page wasn't interference, since it's possible that it was intended that this wiki would use other mechanisms for this type of discussion (as the standard template notes, there is an alternative provided). User:Quadibloc To make things better To make things better I think you should make templates of card of a single mana type such as this page found in another wikia although this is from a video game, all you have to do is; 1. switch the skill image for the card image 2. do the same with the card name 3. put a short description of the card's effect 4. put mana cost in the top right green box 5. put the editions that the card can be found in on the most left Please do it I could search what i'm looking for much easier than now D Best 04:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Categories Is there perhaps a way to categorize pages without having it displayed on the page, but there would be a category page for items? So Force of Nature would be listed under green creatures, creatures with trample, etc without the actual page being cluttered. Either that or have a card page specific search? I'm not sure of exactly what is possible, as far as all this coding stuff works. Bacod253 05:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : I agree with bacod253 That is what I was also saying in to make things better that there should be categories it would be so much more user friendlyD Best 17:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Multiple Wikis Just out of Curiousoty....how did there end up being Mtgsalvation wiki and mtg wiki? Numotflame96 23:03, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Skizzerz, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I've also left this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage?--Richardtalk 17:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :What I've been doing is putting in words in Google's keyword tool and seeing the most popular keywords for the United States and placing the top 3 most search keywords at those MediaWiki pages.--Richardtalk 20:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Skizzerz. I'm Nulltread. I had edited your Progenitus deck: you had written "Phrexian Arena", and it is "Phyrexian Arena". It isn't a great change, but we can see now the card (although, that's a great card, and every players know that card). Your progenitus deck is awesome, but i like more the basic decks, as a aggro deck, monogreen o monoblue. I'm in mtgwikia, fixing some errors of the users and putting great cards. Soon i'll put my decks, for know my errors too. I have simple decks, only to enjoy the game. Onto Battlefield This new errata spells out ALOT of updating work (assuming we care). Is there a simple fix, some magic wave of virtual fingers to update both "comes into play" and "leaves play" to the new wording? One of your fancy pants coding thingies? ;)Bacod253 01:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I could probably get a bot to do that... just need to get wikia staff to approve the bot first :) --'Skizzerz' 20:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::What are the options for the new "Remove from game" = "Exile" errata (ie:Last Breath) ? Bacod253 02:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::What do you mean? If you create any new card pages now, the Oracle wording will have the most recent version (with any errata). The card images themselves will not. If that isn't what you meant, then please elaborate. --'Skizzerz' 19:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Magic Online? Hey, do you think you can answer a few questions about Magic Online for me? I'm almost clueless about it. 21:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) work to do i haven't been on the cite for a while( got caught up in blogs, mws, work...ect) im back now so i was wondering if there was anything specific that needed to be helped or if i should go back to doing random stuff :Do whatever you feel like doing. --'Skizzerz' 02:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) hello i am aregular contributor to the monster hunter wiki and i thought i might as well help out with another one of my passions. if there is anything u wish from me, let me know. i will do my best to assist this site. Littlekill3r 17:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) A few questions Hello; I just found this wiki and decided adding to it would feed my Magic addiction when I couldn't find any opponents. I noticed that the Alara and Zendikar blocks have not been updated so I thought that would be a good place to start. I have a few questions: #The pages seem to have been randomly created; are there any templates or a standard format for block and set pages? #I would like to add the set symbol but all I can find are .gif images; any tips on where to get the images or how to convert them and how to upload them? #Whats the policy on referencing information? I'm new to this site so I will be hunting around for the policies, I may find my answers then. Since I don't know where that stuff is right now I figured asking would get me a faster answer and possibly some links to what I need to read. Thanks for your help — Grouf (talk • ) 18:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) the Gatherer tool I just tried to add some Zendikar cards but it says it can't get the images. I assume this means you have not had a chance to modify the tool for Zendikar...? Grouf (talk • ) 04:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :It works. Thanks! Grouf (talk • ) 12:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Newbie in Wiki Hello to the wikia people! Can you please help me I have problems with the link button, it won't write the name right. Thanks in advance! Card page alternate card image problems It seems like through one update or another, we lost the ability to view the different card images from different sets. Only image one is viewable. Formerly when one clicked on the expansion symbol, it'd show the card image from that set, but now brings up a window of the expansion symbol. Bacod253 16:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Howdy Hi! First of all about the flags, naturally you'll keep yours :), and great to hear you don't mind me promoting somebody else. Generally I first ask the local admins, but you hadn't edited in quite some time so I hoped you wouldn't mind. About the Gatherer extension, I noticed that one as well while working on the wiki. I've filed a bug ticket about it 3 weeks ago and TOR was assigned to it, so he'll be the primary person taking care of it (he's still in the same department btw). Though if you can fix it, that'd be great and a lot quicker, as the ticket is low priority. If you have the fixed code, feel free to with the code and I'll make sure it gets to TOR. Otherwise, you can also contact TOR at his talk page. You can find the code here. Thanks for the message! Mark (talk) 16:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for your message on my talk page, Skizzerz. I'm interested, but of course one of the problems is that the gatherer on this wiki doesn't work at all. I think you said you would fix that, so I'll wait. One of the things about this wiki is that the newest cards created are in Zendikar nad Worldwake. Rise of the Eldrazi, Scars of Mirrodin, Mirrodin Besieged, and New Phyrexia are left out. I have been writing articles with new cards, but I can't create links to the news cards because they don't exist. Pictures are the best I can do. If there is a way I can create new cards on the wiki, I will gladly do it, even if I have to create a whole set by myself. I would also like to know exactly what I am going to do when I start work. Thanks a lot! Chakra Best 19:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Free code for Duel of the Planeswalkers 2012? Hey Skizzerz, my name is Tae and I am Wikia's Category Manager for the Gaming vertical. I just received a free redemption code from my contacts over at Microsoft for a copy of Duel of the Planeswalker 2012. I wanted to see if you wanted to run a small contest with the community here and give it away? You can run the contest however you see fit, so long as it's fairly run and everyone who enters has an equal chance at it; I can then contact the winner and send the code over. Please let me know what you think. tae (talk) 21:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Skirezz!! 13:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Gatherer Working? Hi, I would like to know if you have made any progress on fixing the Special:Gatherer. Please tell me how it's going. Chakra Best 18:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best